El concurso de Baile
by rey kon
Summary: Heath no quiere concursar con Abbey en el torneo escolar de baile por una cena en un elegante restaurant, la bella rusa elegira a un guapo acompañante, Burns lo aceptara? fic relatado por Heath!
1. Chapter 1

Lo confieso,siempre he sido el casanova de la escuela,no hay chica guapa a la cual yo no le haya tirado el perro (dicese cuando un chico le tira la onda a una chica o sea..anda tras ella pues!) Y no es que me sienta guapo..

lo soy!

Ademas,dicen que verbo mata a carita y para eso del verbo me pinto solo! pero de un tiempo aca,me encontre a mi preciosa Abbey,que ha llenado toda mi vida,no necesito buscar nada mas,ya que en ella lo he encontrado todo,hemos tenido un fantastico noviazgo y antes me burlaba al ver a Clawd cargandole los libros a Lala o Deuce que solia cuidar la bolsa de su novia mientras ella iba al baño con sus amigas,a mi primo llevandole el almuerzo a su chica,y Gil pasandole las tareas a Lagoona, siempre les decia que eran unos mandilones,y ellos me decian: ya aeras! Aah que sabios eran!tan sabios como mi santa abuelita que aun sigue riendose de mi al verme ya tan serio con mi novia!

Mas ahora,hago todo eso y mas, parezco baboso con la mochila de mi niña, ya saben, la tipica llena de llaveritos color rosa y la mia, colgada al hombro el cual creo que me disloque por tanto peso, cargandolas al final de clases, y cuando va al baño con sus amigas,parezco perrito San Bernardo cuando me cuelga su bolsa rapidamente en el cuello porque si se tarda pareciera que le pondrian falta!, siempre he tenido curiosidad por saber que rayos hacen en el baño y que tantas cosas meten en su bolsa? Sera que Abbey es espia y trae dentro todo su armamento, trajes especiales y bombas molotov? Pesa el triple de lo que mi mochila, aunque confieso que yo solo llevo a la escuela, una carpeta y dos plumas :p soy practico!y para variar, tardaaaaaa, que parece que van a velar a alguien al baño!facil me leo toda la seccion deportiva, la de comics y hasta se con quien sale Justin Bieber esta semana y ellas salen,media hora despues, riendo de ese sitio como si hubieran ido a un espectaculo de comedia!porque eso si,ellas despedazan a cuanta chica guapa se cruce en el camino,dios libre a la joven que se atreva a usar el mismo vestido,zapato o moñito que las amigas o la hacen perro del mal! Asi de extremistas son las mujeres y si le pregunto a Abbey que tanto hacia me dice un simple:

-nada..habia mucha gente

.-. Pocket face

Pero me gusta ser un sometido, me gusta estar llamandole a todas horas, compartir mi comida con ella,dejar de ver mis partidos de basquet por ver sus novelas, ir con las manos entrelazadas, las cuales se ajustan tan bien una con la otra!y ser lo que se dice,una pareja formal,nos hemos adaptado bien a la forma de ser del otro,ella tiene un caracter un poquitín dificil ya que no soporta una buena broma y yo,soy como se dice,el payaso de la clase,no hay nada que me haga mas reir que verla enojarse,aunque me meta en lios,Abbey luce hermosa en todas sus facetas, sip, lo confieso,me he enamorado completamente y seria capaz de cualquier cosa por verla feliz, aunque decirlo y hacerlo es dificil,les contare lo que fui capaz de hacer, para que mi chica,estuviera orgullosa de mi:

Era un dia normal, como cualquier otro,yo habia ido por mi novia a su casa y habiamos llegado juntos a la escuela en mi poderoso mustang del año yabadabadu (por aquello de los picapiedra) ok,no soy rico,pero tampoco soy pobre,mi padre siempre dice que un hombre se tiene que ganar lo suyo,no le queda a el decirlo ya que el solo heredo su trabajo de su familia,pero el consejo se agradece y ahorre para comprarme mi carrito,que gasta mas gasolina que una refineria,pero dignamente me lleva y trae a la escuela,eso si,con un delicado olor a smog que ya quisiera Guerlain que le vendiera el secreto de como se impregna en la ropa todo el dia

-deberrias arrreglarr ese auto-se quejaba Abbey siempre al bajarse-contaminas mas de lo que avanzas

-mi amor!el poderoso te lleva y trae a donde quieras!ademas,prrreciosa de mi corrrazon-me gustaba siempre arremedar su acento,les dije que me parecia muy sexy?-esta a tu disposición dia y noche!-

-no es verrdad-me contesto ella alzando una ceja y tomando mi mano que le estire solicito -ayerrr te pedi que me llevarrras al mall y llevaste a tu herrrmana a no se donde!-

-porque me habia dado para la gasolina-le explique- y fuimos a hacer labor de espionaje,cree que su novio la engaña-

-y lo hace?-pregunto preocupada-

-todos los novios de mi hermana la han engañado!-dije con burla-es una regla general!

-errrres malo-me regaño ella-

-es su culpa por ser tan bobalicona,pero hoy te llevo a donde gustes-

-la venta errraayer,descuida-me dijo sonriendo y tomando mi brazo con su otra mano,era la manera de Abbey de caminar conmigo-

-a la proxima...te prometo ir y cargar todas tus compras-

-perrfecto...mirrra!-dijo entusiasmada y señalando con su dedito un cartelon pegado a la entrada de la escuela-

Un anuncio de:

"torneo de baile escolar"

decia con letras color arruiname la pupila ,el premio era una cena en el Impala,que era el mejor lugar de la ciudad,yo ni de chiste lo conocia,era extremadamente exclusivo y groseramente caro,hasta pasar por ese sitio cobraban!Abbey volteo emocionada y me dijo:

-participemos!

-eh?-la mire con cara de sorpresa- en eso?

-sii! Me encanta bailarrr, papa y mama competían porrr diverrrsion en Rrrusia,y yo siemprre les acompañaba,errra muy diverrtido!-

-este...que bueno nena pero..-conteste sonrojandome y rascando mi cabeza-no se bailar

-perrro si bailaste muy bien en el show strrriperr!-me dijo ella

-si pero,una cosa es una competencia de baile formal y otra mover frente a todos lo mejor que tengo-

Abbey sonrio con burla

-ah vamos Heath!

-es en serio, amor!no se bailar,mejor sera que te busques a otro-

-perrro yo quierrro que seas tu-me miro con tristeza-

-ay...mira...yo no se hacerlo y solo te avergonzare, tu baila mejor nena, gana la competencia, y yo pagare lo mio en el Impala!te parece?

Suspirando me concedio:

-esta bien...buscarrre compañerrro-

-esa es mi chica-dije besando su mejilla y abrazandola-solo no muy guapo que me pondre celoso!

-tendrrras que soporrrtarrrlo-me contesto mi novia abrazandome-porr no querrrer bailarr conmigo

-tengo dos pies izquierdos!creeme,no te gustara verme bailar!-

Fuimos directo a la cafeteria, siempre nos reuniamos ahí antes de clases,Cleo de Nile estaba en una mesa limandose las uñas,Abbey le saludo

-estas solita?-

-te dicen la obvia?-contesto ella con sorna-

-y Deuce?-pregunte yo a la reina del Nilo

-llegara mas tarde-contesto sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo

-y las demas?

-fueron a acompañar a Frankie a inscribirse al concurso de baile

-yo también parrrticiparrre!-dijo mi novia entusiasmada-quien serrra su parrreja?

-el bobo de Holt-contesto Cleo-no baila ni remotamente tan bien como Deuce o ya minimo como Clawd pero su novia lo obligo-

-es cierrrto-dijo Abbey esperanzada-Cleo, concurrrsarras tu?

La chica la miro

-por una cena en el Impala? Cuantas veces crees que Deuce me a llevado ahí? Si deseo ir de nuevo, solo le pido que me lleve,el tiene siempre un reservado -

-entonces...le puedo pedirrr que sea mi parrreja?

Ella se irguiomolesta,Abbey y yo habiamos visto a Deuce bailar con Cleo y no lo hacia nada mal,de hecho lo hacia bastante bien,al griego se le daban muy bien las cosas! Que se me hace que estaba palanca con Zeus!

-por supuesto que no!-contesto tajante la chica

-perrro Cleo!tu no participarrras!-

-y?el es mi novio!ahí tienes a Heath, que el participe contigo!-

-yo no se bailar-dije apenado

-tu que sabes hacer bien?-me regaño ella-escucha Abbey...somos amigas y sabes de sobra que los novios no se prestan ni para bailar!asi que..lo siento pero no!-

Mi novia se veía desilucionada,me chocaba que Cleo la tratara asi,no pensaba robarse a Deuce! Pero era una celopata obsesiva en primer grado,en eso estaba cuando mi amigo llego

-hey-me saludo

-men!-aproveche yo-serias la pareja de Abbey en el concurso?

-no-dijo el escuetamente besando a su novia-solo bailo con Cleo

Ella nos miro con cara de : lo ven? Que les dije?

-tal para cual-dije yo-ven nena! Busquemos una pareja!quizas Clawd si quiera

-Clawd concursara con Clawdeen-contesto Cleo abrazando a su chico-el no baila tan mal asi que si quieres ganarle ,busca rapido o se acabaran los chicos

Tome a mi novia de la mano y dejamos a solas a la pareja real

Deuce saco una carpeta de su mochila y se la dio a su chica

-aquí estan,los requisitos para casarse

Ella los leyo

-autorizacion de los padres?-pregunto asustada

-asi es

-y como haremos eso?

-debemos buscar la manera en que firmen sin que lo sepan-

-pero amor!mi padre lee hasta con lupa las letras mas pequeñas! No es fácil engañarlo

Mi amigo abrazo a su chica recargandose tranquilo

-ya pensare en algo,descuida,nos casaremos..tienes mi palabra

-si logras que papa firme sin leer mi autorizacion,declarare que eres el mejor estratega del planeta-

-cariño..ve pensando en la fiesta que deseo que me hagas cuando me declares el mejor-

Cleo sonrio y se recargo en el , sabia que Deuce era un chico que cumplia su palabra

Yo me dedique el dia entero a buscarle pareja a mi novia para la competencia, claro que no soy tonto! Se los busque feitos. Digo! Para que a la hora de la competencia que sea ella la que brille, pero mis amigos eran igual de idiotas que yo…tenían dos pies izquierdos y habíamos llegado tarde a la repartición de gracia! Porque en verdad eramos muy malos para el baile, estaba algo depre por haberle fallado a mi rusa que en el break busque a mi primo, quien estaba sentado en una mesa comiendo su almuerzo, Jackson era asi, mega timido y comia a solas, sin esperar incluso a su novia

.-hey-le salude

-hola-me regreso el con simpleza

-y los demás?

-no lo se-me contesto el limpiándose educadamente con una servilleta-esperando a las chicas creo

-no esperaste a Frankie para comer?

-ah..no..es que..tuvimos una ligera peleíta

-y eso?-le pregunte curioso-

-es que..bueno..ella quiere bailar con Holt

-obvio-concedi yo-

-y yo le dije que yo podía ser su pareja

-y como benditas lo harias sin escuchar música y convertirte en Holt, papanatas?-le regañe

-es que..-dijo el nervioso-ultimamente cuenta mas con el que conmigo-

-son la misma persona bipolar! Además..Holt tiene ritmo..lo que cene Holt cenaras tu, asi que no seas envidioso contigo mismo y hazlo por Frankie

-tu crees?-me pregunto el dubitativo-

-por supuesto! Si la amas..deja que Holt sea quien compita con ella

El suspiro y dijo:

-de acuerdo

Y con desgano saco sus audífonos de la mochila y se los puso, enseguida, HOLT HYDE estaba ahí

-heeey!primo-me grito continuando comiendo su lunch-

-heymen..bailaras con Frankie?

-asies..ya veras que arrasamos con ese concurso!

-ni lo sueñes bro-llegaba Clawd de la mano de su novia y trayendo el almuerzo de ambos-yo ganare

-aun no llegan mis amigas?-pregunto Lala

-si!que no las ves aquí?-le conteste sarcástico-

-ay! Que odioso!-me contesto ella sentandose frente a nosotros-y mi lobito tiene razon! Nosotros somos los que ganaremos ese torneo

-tu concursaras con el?-le pregunte dudoso-

-obvio que no! Clawdeen me hara el favor y nosotros le pagaremos a ella

-mira que buena negociante!-

-asi es mi hermana,y tu participaras Heath?

-no

-porque no?-me pregunto la chapis

-porque tengo la gracia de un chango con reumas, asi que me evito el oso y no participo-

-mejor!porque el que ganara ese concurso,seremos yo y mi Frankie!-

-men-lo interrumpio Clawd-,todo mundo sabe que soy genial bailando y si nuestro amigo Deuce no concursa,yo soy el segundo mejor y si mi chiquita quiere ir a cenar a el Impala,ahí la llevare-

-pues paga tu la cuenta-le respondio Holt picandolo,mi primo es bien perrucho para pelear!-porque yo sere quien gane!

-tu y cuantos mas!-le regreso Clawd la cortesia

-aver aver-les calme yo-tranquilitos que si se me alteran me voy a poner violento,yo quiero que sea Abbey la que gane y se acabo!

-ay si tu!-me contesto Holt-para empezar no tiene pareja!

-eh eh!pareja si tiene...compañero de baile,no,asi que eso le ando buscando-

-le buscas compañero a tu novia? Tu si que eres moderno-se burlo Holt

-si Abbey quiere ir a ese restaurant,yo hare lo posible para que vaya y si quiere ganar,le conseguire al mejor,porque ella se merece eso y mas-

Mis amigos me sonreian y yo los miraba con cara de "que onda?" Hasta que Clawd hablo:

-te dio fuerte men!-

-que cosa?-pregunte con cara de incredulidad-

-el amor! Tu haciendo eso por una sola chica? Abbey en verdad que es una maga!-

-ella es la mejor-dije decidido-le divierten los concursos de baile ..desea ganar para ir al Impala y como yo no se bailar y ni soñando tengo tanto dinero para invitarla ahí..pues...

-eres mega romantico Heath!-deciaLala con sus típicos corazoncitos alrededor, esos ya saben que no se de donde saca-

-si..bueno..un hombre debe hacer..lo que tiene que hacer por la mujer que ama y eso lo había aprendido de mis amigos-dije sonriendo y mirando a mis compañeros quienes me devolvieron el gesto

Mas tarde, fui en busca de mi novia, ella estaba muy entusiasmada hablando con Frankie, llegue por detrás de ella y bese su mejilla

-hola prrreciosa!-le salude

-te esperrraba!necesito que me lleves a un lugarrr-me dijo muy emocionada-

-em…"hola?"-ironice yo-

-ok !-me respondio ella besando mi mejilla-dime que si me llevarrras, si?Si?

-a donde?-pregunte curioso-

-le di el numero de un amigo mio-contesto Frankie-a decir verdad es amigo de mama, pero el puede ayudar a Abbey en la competencia-

-y..el quien es?-pregunte yo dudando-

-demasiadas prrreguntas-me dijo Abbey jalándome-vayamos con el antes de que me lo ganen! Anda!

Y técnicamente a rastras me saco de la escuela

Llegamos al lugar, que decía en letras grandes ~escuela de baile~ mi inteligencia supo enseguida que habíamos ido a buscar un bailarin,asi que me senti un poco aliviado,ustedes se preguntaran el porque? Bueno muysimple, los hombres que suelen dirigir academias de baile son, digamos,bueno,ustedes saben,asi,pues,algo,emm,como todos dicen,el caso es,ustedes me entienden!el chiste es que no pense que fuera competencia para mi

groso error!

Entramos y a lo lejos veia como un tipo latino,de bastante buen cuerpo,mezcla de Chayanne con Ricky Martin,pero en epoca de crisis,le enseñaba a una chica de 15 años a bailar salsa,se movia bastante bien,tenia un sequito de chicas alrededor suyo siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos como si de un espectaculo se tratase,senti algo como mil alarmas en mi cabeza cuando voltee a ver a mi novia y esta lo veia extasiada,holaaaa!casi le grito,aca estoy a lado tuyo!,no pense que los celos se sintieran asi de feos,ya me habia pasado una vez cuando Nicolae llego a la escuela y anduvo con mi novia unos dias,mas ver a este tipo bastante gallardo moverse de esa manera,no me parecio nada bien,al acabar el baile,todas aplaudieron emocionadas,yo rodee los ojos y las imite bastante desganado,tampoco el tipo era la octava maravilla!El hombre parecio notar mi mala vibra o quizas miro a mi hermosa rusa,que se acerco lentamente sonriendonos

-eres la amiga de Frankie,cierto?-nos pregunto con sonrisa de galan telenovelero-

Mi novia parecia fan de grupito musical,lo veia como si el tipo fuera un semi dios,que molesto le codee

-te habla-

-eh?-reacciono ella-ah...si!si soy yo,me llamo Abbey y el es Heath

-su novio-complete yo por si dudaba el tipo

-hola a los dos,me llamo Kevin, Frankie me llamo diciendo que buscas pareja para la competencia-

-si!asi es-dijo ella emocionada-

-bueno,...podria hacer un espacio en mi agenda y concursar contigo-le sonrio el tarado

-y cuanto cobras?-pregunte serio

-mi tarifa es de 50 dolares la hora

Ja! Mucho dinero-pense yo mire la carita de Abbey y vi como enseguida se desiluciono,que una mezcla de alivio y pesar me inundo,mire al hombre y le dije:

-no tenemos tanto dinero, podrias rebajarlo un poco?

-aun no termino de hablar,chico-me contesto burlon-eso cobro a todo el mundo,mas Frankie es una chica genial y por ella,no te cobrare un solo centavo-

Abbey sonrio abiertamente y dijo:

-en serio?-

-y solo porque eres muy hermosa-le contesto en tono coqueto

Ok,que este tipo se esta acercando a la rayita!me movi molesto cruzandome de brazos,Deuce siempre lo hacia y por lo regular los chicos se alejaban de Cleo al verlo asi,mas conmigo no funciono,es obvioooo que no tengo sus brazos de malandro tatuado pero oigan! algo de respeto debo inspirar,pero al contrario, el tipejo se acerco mas a mi Abbey, platicando como si estuvieran en la plaza y yo fuera el que vendia los elotes! Se pusieron de acuerdo de la hora,la cancion, la inscripcion, que parecia que yo era el fantasma ignorado de la pelicula 3 hombres y un bebe y ellos fascinados en su cotorreo,al final,quedaron de empezar al dia siguiente,d de la tarde y ahí escogerian la musica,Abbey se despidio muy contenta de su nuevo compañero de baile y yo sali sintiendo que el estomago tenia una verdadera revolucion,como si mis tripas bailaran reguetton en un antro de mala muerte

me lleva la que me trajo!

Conduje con mi novia a su casa,ella estuvo hablando alegremente todo el camino,tecnicamente se sentia ya con el trofeo en sus manos,yo solo manejaba muy callado,hasta que Abbey lo noto:

-estas muy serrrio-me dijo

-no-conteste yo,ah que buenos somos en negar las cosas aunque sean muy obvias-te estoy escuchando

-que te parrrece Kevin?-me pregunto

-mm..equis-conteste yo-como que le falta gracia al tipo

Si...

Ya se que estan pensando...

Que yo mismo me lo dire

Man, please!

Abbey sonrio al oirme,puso su mano en mi hombro mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con sus dedos,eso era algo muy tipico de ella,siempre lo hacia mientras yo manejaba,y sabia lo mucho que me gustaba que lo hiciera,que enseguida me relaje,le sonrei y al llegar a su casa,ella me abrazo,besandome muy intensamente,en verdad necesitaba ese beso,la rodee con mis brazos atrayendola,me miro a los ojos y me dijo muy despacio:

-te amo-

Yo sonrei como tonto enamorado confesandole:

-y yo a ti, nena

-irrras conmigo a los ensayos,verrdad?-me pregunto mirandome

-quieres que vaya?-le conteste sorprendido

-sin ti no lo haria-dijo ella acercandose mas a mi-ademas,quien me llevarrra y me traerrra?-

-aah osea que solo me quieres para que te sirva de "Jaime"?

Ella sonriendo me volvio a besar,y hablandome entre besos me dijo:

-tu sabes que no puedo estarrr sin ti,y quierrro saberrr que me apoyas en todo momento,solo si estas ahí,lo harrre,de otrrra forrrma,prrrefiero cocinarrr parrra ti que irr al Impala,porrrque todo es porrr nosotrrros

A veces creo que no me merezco la novia que tengo,la atraje mas hacia mi besandola y dije:

-mi amor!yo te apoyare en todo y ya veras que ganaras esa competencia,porque tu fan numero uno,estara ahi

-lo prrrometes-me pidio coqueta-

-lo prometo! Palabra de fuego!

**Holaa! Espero que les guste este fic que nuestro adorado Heath será quien narre, después de Deuce, es mi segundo chico Monster Favorito! Espero sus reviews como siempre y nos vemos el próximo lunes!**

**Aaaah y Radames aun dara lata por aquí despues, no se preocupen por el ,que pronto volverá a hacerle la vida imposible a nuestro Griego favorito!**

**Un beso**

**REY KON**


	2. Chapter 2

Debo aceptar que no creo exista chico en este mundo que le guste ver a su novia en brazos de otro aunque sea algo tan inocente como bailar,al dia siguiente,como lo habia prometido,lleve a mi chica a su primer ensayo,acordaron ambos bailar una cancion muy ritmica y el tipo se notaba tenia experiencia en coreografias que armo todo en minutos,Abbey estaba muy impresionada,mientras yo estaba sentado en el piso, alejado de la duela de baile con la mochila de mi novia a un lado,no me gustaba verlos juntos,mas cuando Abbey volteaba,yo sonreia abiertamente dandole mi total apoyo pero me caia como gancho al higado,el hombre era muy bien parecido,bailaba increible y era mas alto que yo...en pocas palabras,un temible rival

Mas tarde fui a casa de mi primo,queria despejarme un poco de todo ese asunto, y el estaba como Holt ensayando en la cochera con Frankie,lo hacian muy bien,era una cancion de rock tipo de los 60's y honestamente lo hacian muy bien,cuando terminaron,les aplaudi,y Frankie me sonrio

-gracias! Como lo hacemos?-me pregunto

-bastante bien! Pero no le ganaran a Abbey,su coreografia es genial-

-lo se!Kevin es magnifico-dijo la novia de mi primo sonriendo

-Kevin?-pregunto Holt curioso-quien es el?

-es el acompañante de Abbey,con quien participara-

- y de donde lo sacaste?-me pregunto burlon

-es amigo mio-dijo Frankie muy segura-

Tapooon!-pense yo al ver la cara de mi primo-para que aprenda a quedarse callado

-y tu de donde lo conoces?-pregunto el celoso

-es amigo de mi mami, por ende amigo mio,tiene una academia de baile y baila increible!tendremos que cuidarnos de el

-y porque baila con Abbey?no pudiste conseguirle algo peorsito?-me dijo mi primo molesto

-yo quiero que ella gane y si necesita a ese Chayanne de segunda pues,aunque me moleste,lo hare

-que bobo eres!

-tu harias lo mismo por Frankie si no bailaras tan bien-

-debiste entonces hacer lo posible por bailar con ella, tu novia la va a lucir un tipo que no eres tu,eso si es estupido

-Holt-le regaño Frankie

Yo lo mire furioso,creo que dije un "como sea" y sali de ahí,mi primo en ocasiones era una verdadera molestia,Hyde obviamente se sentia como una suela de zapato al haberme dicho eso,pero como somos de familia orgullosa dio media vuelta y fue a tomar agua,Frankie se le acerco

-no debiste decir eso-

-es un idiota,lo van a cambiar por otro-

-Heath ama a Abbey y ella a el-

-por eso mismo!jamas dejaria que otro baile contigo-

Frankie se cruzo de brazos y dijo:

-ni siquiera Jackson?-

Holt le miro

-ni siquiera el-rectifico

-son lo mismo-le espeto la chica-

-pero somos personas distintas-

-la unica diferencia la haces tu y no me gusto como hablaste de Heath y Abbey,espero que te disculpes

Holt solo hizo una mueca molesta volviendo a su bebida,sabia que tenia que hacerlo o su novia no se lo perdonaria

Yo volvi a mi casa de mal humor,especificamente a mi cuarto en donde prendi mi netbook para checar mi facebook,si,lo que tantos de nosotros hacemos antes incluso de comer,vamos!incluso antes de ir al baño,el face es la ley! Le eche un ojo al de Abbey,no habia puesto nada,asi que aproveche y le escribi un corazon en su muro,solo para sentirme un poco mejor conmigo mismo,jamas he puesto en duda la honestidad y la lealtad de mi chica,mas el que bailara con ese imbecilito de cuarta y sobre todo,lo genial que se veian juntos,me molestaba,era la primera vez que me enamoraba de esta manera y que otro tipo me hiciera sombra,aaaaah,no era muy agradable,me levante de mi asiento, y me tire en mi cama pensando en las mil y un posibilidades que tenia Abbey de dejarme por otro que sacudi los malos pensamientos,tome mi iphone y llame a mi amigo,sono tres veces y el contesto algo agitado

-que paso?-oi su griego acento

-perdon men!estas ocupado?-pregunte entre alarmado y apenado,pense que estaba haciendo cosas de adultos

-estoy haciendo ejercicio-me contesto-porque?

-aaah vaya!-dije yo-pense que estabas con Cleo

-oye!-me regaño-no digas estupideces!que quieres?

-un consejito si no estas de malas

-pues ya que...haber dime...

-emm..tu...dejarias ...que otro chico bailara con tu novia?

-obvio no-me contesto enseguida

"Chasss"pense yo

-pero...si es por ayudarla?-

-acaso no podria ayudarla yo?que me impediria a mi hacerlo? Por supuesto que no,no dejaria que nadie tocara a mi novia,si hay alguien que debe bailar con ella,ese soy yo,somos una pareja y nos apoyamos en todo momento

No me gusto mucho esa contestacion,me movi inquieto

-porque lo preguntas?-dijo el

-no..por nada,emm,te dejo men,nos vemos mañana

-Heath..pasa algo?-me dijo preocupado

-no...o bueno..si pero...yo...-suspire-neee olvidalo,saldras con Cleo hoy?-

-si,asi es-

-ok men,te veo mañana en la escuela,bye

-nos vemos-

Colgue y me recoste,siempre he tenido a Deuce como un buen ejemplo de lo que un hombre debe hacer en una relacion,lo he admirado por como ha llevado la suya con la reina de la escuela y ambos son muy unidos,yo quiero que Abbey este tan orgullosa de mi como Cleo lo esta de mi amigo,pero obviamente mi nula experiencia con las relaciones interpersonales ponen en juego mi pobre reputacion con mi chica,en verdad, el que Abbey este conmigo lo considero algo fuera de este mundo,soy un patan!aceptemoslo y el que me haya aceptado,creo que ese dia los planetas se alinearon para mi beneficio,aunque despues creo que todo se ha puesto en mi contra

A la mañana siguiente,llegue como todos los dias a Monster High con mi novia y ella iba parloteando alegremente lo increible que era Kevin,yo solo sonreia pensando "podrias ya cambiar de tema?" Sus amigas estaban esperandola para ir todas al baño,parecia reunion sindical,ella me beso y fue en pos de las demas,asi que me di a la tarea de buscar a mis amigos

Aun insisto que en ese baño pasan cosas extrañas y ellas confabulan contra el mundo,Cleo les mostraba el hermoso brazalete que su novio le habia regalado un dia antes

-es por nuestro aniversario-decia sumamente orgullosa

-esta increible!-decia Lala maravillada de la exquisita joya-

-aniversario?-preguntaba Clawdeen-que no paso ya?

-si..pero como no lo festejamos bien..decidimos festejarlo nuevamente-

-con o sin Danielle-pregunto la lobita con malicia-

-solo el y yo y los detalles no te los contare porque son privados!

-ni quien desee escuchar las pervertidas historias tuyas-le reclamo Clawdeen

-no generalices!yo si quiero-le decia Lala sonriendo

-te estas volviendo muy degenerada Chaparra!-le regaño su cuñada

-todo es educativo!je je

-a donde te llevo?-quizo saber Frankie

-obviamente al Mahab,es el lugar de moda

-pense que irrrias al Imperrrial-

-para recordar lo que paso con esa? Ni soñarlo,todo fue mas que perfecto-suspirando-Deuce es tan lindo

-yo no me quejo de mi novio-dijo Abbey peinandose-se a porrrtado muy amable ultimamente

-esta preocupado por Kevin-le respondio Frankie-

Abbey volteo

-como?-

-quien es Kevin?-preguntaron todas al unisono-

-ustedes lo conocen,el hijo de una amiga de mama que tiene la academia de baile

-aah si! Ese chico baila genial-

-no tan bien como mi Deuce!

-ni como mi lobito!-

-concursas con el?-pregunto Cleo

-si..ya tenemos la corrreografia completa,se los conte!porrrque nunca me escuchan?-

-con ese acento?-dijo Cleo con burla

-no es justo!-reclamaba la pequeña Lala-bailaras con un profesional,Clawdeen y Clawd no tendran oportunidad!y yo quiero ir al Impala

-dile a Clawd que ahorre todo un año para que solo TU puedas comer un minusculo plato de ensalada-se reia Cleo

-nadie te hablo a ti!-le contestaba la pequeña ya bastante picada-puedo ayudarle a mi Clawd con la mitad de la cuenta,no quiero ser una garrapata como tu con tu chico

-que dijiste pigmea?-se defendio la reina

-tranquilas!-pidio Frankie-Abbey,creo que deberias hablar con Heath,esta algo confundido

-confundido?-repitio mi novia-perro pensé que todo estaba muy bien, el me acompaña a los ensayos.-

-que otro hombre te toque, baile y compita contigo no es nada agradable para cualquier chico, eso cualquiera lo sabe, no es cuestión de que te lo digan-dijo Cleo sabiamente, será odiosa, pero que razón tiene!-

-Heath no es asi..el es muy segurrro de si mismo

._. ´

Cleo se rio

-si!claro!entonces porque Frankie dijo eso?-

-porrrque..no se!quizas solo querria ir a ver como estaban ensayando su prrimo y ella-

-pues..yo que tu le pregunto Abbey,Cleo es odiosa lo se-le contesto Clawdeen-pero debemos aceptar que es la que mas sabe con respecto a relaciones, no sea que en verdad le moleste que bailes con el y no te lo haya dicho-

-si me esta mintiendo…les jurro que lo golpearre!-amenazaba mi novia molesta

-quizas por eso no le ha dicho nada-le dijo en secreto Lala a Cleo la cual solo asintió en silencio

Yo mientras tanto, estaba en practicas de Basquet, Clawd y Deuce calentaban con los demas elementos mientras yo estaba sentado en la banca muy pensativo, mi primo Holt no estaba en el equipo pero llego y se sento a mi lado

-toma-me dijo entregándome una bolsa

-que es esto?-pregunte dudoso de las bromas de mal gusto de mi pariente

- te lo manda mi mama…son muffins...ya sabemos que te encantan-

-ah..bueno..pues..gracias..-le dije yo metiéndolos a la mochila e ignorándolo, aun recordaba lo que me había dicho un dia antes-

-oye..-comenzo diciendo el sin mirarme-..lo siento

-que sientes?-pregunte molesto-

-lo de ayer-

-eres un idiota-le conteste

-ya lo se…mira..si te molesta tanto que Abbey baile con el..

-no me molesta!-

-te molesta-rectifico el-solo que no tienes las agallas para decírselo-

Ok..suficiente, no iba a dejar que pateara mi dignidad de buen novio por segunda vez, que me levante muy serio

-dale las gracias a mi tia-

Y entre a la duela a practicar con los demá me miro y se acerco a Holt

-que le pasa?-le pregunto

-aaah..es un "drama King"-le contesto el levantándose-no quiere que su novia baile con otro pero el ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo de ser su compañero para la competencia-

Deuce no me perdia de vista, siempre hemos sido buenos amigos y se que siempre he contado con su apoyo, además..sabia que tengo poca experiencia con algo llamado fidelidad. En un descanso de la practica, yo estaba jugando con el balón bastante ido del mundo, lo rebotaba una y otra vez contra la pared sin darme cuenta que la pequeña Lala buscaba al grandote de su novio, le iba a dar tremendo pelotazo cuando Deuce detuvo a tiempo el golpe deteniendo el balon tecnicamente en la cara de Lala

-Cuidado!-me regaño

-perdon!-dije yo al ver a Draculaura con cara de asustada

-tonto!-me grito ella-que me ibas a dejar mas chata la nariz de lo que la tengo!

-disculpa..no te vi-le dije nervioso, Clawd se acercaba ya

-ten cuidado men-me dijo en tono serio, tomo a su chica de la mano y la alejo de mi

-es que no la vi, Deuce-le dije a mi capitan de disculpa

-lo se..es muy pequeña-sonrio el griego palmeando mi hombro-estas muy distraído hoy

-no es nada-dije yo-solo pensaba

-en Abbey y su acompañante?-la pregunta fue directa

Yo solo sonreí con melancolía, asi era mi amigo..solia descifrar todo en segundos

-soy un tonto celoso-le dije

-no lo eres-

-si lo soy! Es decir..no debo sentir esto…yo le dije que la apoyaba y ahora..no le puedo decir: Abbey no quiero que el te toque! Que me cae en el hígado que el imbécil ese te tome de la mano y que te abrace y..

-y que mas?-dijo una voz detrás mio

Deuce y yo nos miramos sorprendidos., voltee y no era otras mas que la misma Abbey que me veía furiosa

-ho..la nena!-tartamudee nervioso

-este..-dijo mi amigo alejándose prudentemente-me hablan por alla!..Deuce!...lo escucharon?bye!-y me dejo solo con el problema

No me atrevía a mirar a mi chica quien no se veía nada contenta

-no puedo crreerrrloHeath! Me mentiste-

-claro que no amor!-pedi yo-es solo..que..

-crrei que me apoyabas!-

-lo hago!

Me acerque mas a ella y la tome de la cintura

-Abbey..todo esto es nuevo para mi..jamas había tenido una novia formal..y solo quiero..que duremos mucho tiempo juntos..debo aprender a lidear con los celos..

-pero..

-yo se-la interrumpi-se que es tonto…inmaduro y todo eso pero..es que te amo...y no quiero perderte por nada en este mundo.-y le dedique mi mirada de gatito de Shrek que se jamás falla

Y asi fue

Abbey me sonrio y me beso con dulzura, yo la abrace respondiéndole de igual manera

-y yo te amo a ti-me contesto ella separándose poco de mis labios-nunca pienses que te cambiarrriaporrr el –

-lo prometes?-le sonreí

-lo prrometo-rectifico ella devolviéndome el gesto-esta tarrrde después del ensayo te invito un helado..te gustarria?

-solo si es de chocolate!-respondi de manera infantil

Clawd mientras tanto estaba tratando de que su chica confiara en su habilidad como bailarin para ganar esa competencia

-chiquita, Clawdeen y yo hemos ganado torneos-

-si pero en su familia!-le recordaba ella- no en uno asi tan importante

-pues te prometo que ganaremos-

-pero el acompañante de Abbey es bailarin profesional!-decia ella tercamente-no quiero que pierdas, lobito

-no perderemos!tienes mi palabra-le decía su novio alzando una mano en señal de promesa-iremos al Impala a cenar

-sii!-aplaudia ella feliz-imagina la cantidad de fotos que me tomare en su baño para mi face!-

-emmm..pero chiquita..tu no te ves en los espejos-

-con Photoshop lo hare!-decia muy segura ella-no sere la única chica en el face que no se toma fotos ahí! Faltaba mas.

de tantos lugares que existen en el mundo..porque las mujeres esperan a ir al baño para tomarse fotos?yo jamás lo entenderé!

Esa tarde y las siguientes, fueron un total martirio para mi, cuando llegábamos a la academia de baile, yo desaparecia de la faz de la tierra y solo veía como mi novia y su amigo, dominaban la pista como dos idiotas enamorados, lo hacian muy bien..una sincronía perfecta, lucian como la pareja ideal, y yo tenia que ocultar lo mal que me sentía al verlos asi, los celos son malos consejeros y mas cuando se van acumulando diariamente, aunque no decía nada …una especie de monstruo verde estaba carcomiéndome dia con dia, y evitaba a Abbey en la escuela, quería que sintiera lo que yo sentía cada tarde mirándola bailar, asi que comencé a platicar con mas chicas de nuevo, quería que ella viera que puedo yo también cambiarla a la hora que yo desee, y una de esas chicas que se atravezo en mi camino, fue precisamente Toralei

Acepto que la bella gatita no esta nada mal, al contrario!le doy un mas 100, ese dia estaba canasteando en las canchas posteriores cuando ella se acerco en su tono seductor de siempre

-una reta, guapo?-me preguntaba melosa

Yo sonreí

-no sabes jugar, Tora-le conteste

-bueno..podrias enseñarme.-me dijo ella pasando su mano por mi chaqueta-y si ganas..te dare lo que quieras..pero si yo gano…te robare un beso..

Su propuesta me gusto

-trato hecho.-dije yo

Me quite la chaqueta y comenzamos a jugar

Aaah las chicas no tienen idea de lo sexy que se ven jugando básquet y Toralei no es la excepción, lucia un lindo mini short y su perfecta figura solo hacia que en mi mente se formaran miles de escenas de películas nada decentes,en ese momento, Abbey se acercaba buscándome con Clawdeen,y no le cayo muy en gracia que yo estuviese jugando con la gatita, me miro muy seria, una cantidad de chicos veian ya la reta y aplaudían felices a la guapa chica que iba ganando por poco

-que traerá esa zorra?.-pregunto Clawdeen mirando el show y mirando a su amiga alternativamente

-no es zorrrra-dijo ella molesta- es gata..y una muy rrresbalosa,...Heath!-me grito

Yo voltee y le hice una seña a Toralei que pararamos el juego

-llego tu ancla?-pregunto mirando a Abbey con desden

-otra ocasión será.-le dije yo sonriendo

-no habrra otrrra ocasión!-llego mi novia furiosa-vamonos!

-ah vamos rusita-dijo Tora en su típico tono-solo estaba cuidándolo por ti..lo tenias muy solito

Abbey la miro furica, tomo mi mano y me alejo de ahí, Clawdeen se acercaba molesta

-tu agarras cualquier trapo para torearnos verdad?

-de que hablas?-pregunto la gatita sonriendo con desden

-alejate de Heath..-le amenazo la loba-es el novio de Abbey

-por cuanto tiempo?-le respondió ella-

Clawdeen era conocida por ser la mas ruda de la escuela, se acerco y avento a la gatita quien trastabillo confundida

-hasta que Abbey sea quien decida dejarlo!y ahí...lo sacas del basurero en donde mi amiga lo bote y juegas a lo que quieras con el,mientras tanto..te le acercas de nuevo..y te rompo la cara..esta claro..GATA?

Un uuuh! Salió de parte de le encantaba la notoriedad y que la lobita la humillara delante de todo su publico le molestaba de sobre manera, solo veía furiosa a Clawdeen, esa afrenta se la iba a pagar muy caro.

Mientras tanto Abbey iba furiosa, ya cerca de mi auto me solto y me grito

-que demonios prrretendes?-

Yo molesto le regrese

-de que hablas?-

-porrrque estabas con ella?-

-no estaba haciendo nada malo-me defendi

-que no? Estaba con un mini shorrrt muy cerrrca de ti! Y tu como si nada!Prrrometiste que no habrrria mas chicas

-solo estábamos jugando!no exageres la nota-conteste ya molesto-no es que estuviéramos bailando o algo asi

Grave error

Abbey me miro intensamente

-asi que es eso-me dijo-

-que cosa?-conteste haciendo una mueca de molestia y recargándome en mi poderoso carro

-tu sabes de que hablo

-no no se-repeti tercamente, aveces creo que los hombres somos estupidos por provocar mas a las mujeres cuando estan enojadas

-prrrometiste apoyarrrme perrro veo que no es asi-

-si te apoyo!

-clarrro!coqueteando con otrrras cuando no estoy!

-solo jugaba!yo no le veo nada de malo

-y todavia me rrreclamas lo de el baile!

-no te reclamo lo del baile,te reclamo a tu acompañante

-que?-me grito ella furiosa-tu me acompañaste a buscarrrlo y ahorrra rrresulta que estas celoso de el?

-y quien no lo estaria?-estalle furioso-te toca,te mira y te abraza con mucha familiaridad!

-estamos bailando simplemente!mas esa gata rrrresbalosa si esta coqueteando contigo y tu muy feliz!-

-tu pides que confie en ti pues yo pido lo mismo,no estaba haciendo nada malo-reclame

-pues ve y rrregrrresate a jugarr! Yo puedo irrrme a casa sola!-

Y camino muy decidida alejandose de mi,yo la segui,mas por seguir la pelea que por dialogar

-bien! Y quizas te puedas ir sola por las tardes a ver a tu amado Kevin y seguir ensayando-le reclame

-acaso crrres que no lo prrrefierrro a tu maquina contaminante llamado auto?deberrian de multarrrte!

-pero bien que te lleva y te trae!

Mujeres...un consejo,jamas insulten el auto de su chico...eso es pecado

-pues prrrefierro irrr en taxi que evitarrr verrrte a ti y a tu rrrrefinerria con llantas! No se como saliste con Venus si ella es tan ecologica!

-quizas porque ella no era tan odiosamente problematica y agresiva como tu!

Abbey se paro y me dio un mega sape que me movio el cerebro

-oye!

-hazme un favorrr-dijo etremadamente furiosa-no vuelvas a buscarrrme!

Y se alejo corriendo,yo la mire sobandome el golpe,pensando,que esta vez si lo habia echado a perder.

**Hola!actualizo de rápido**

**Que les parece la historia?**

**Les esta gustando, si es asi,déjenme un comentario**

**Me gusta conocer su opinion**

**Cuídense! Y nos vemos el miércoles**

**Feliz inicio de semana!**

**REY KON**


	3. Chapter 3

Mientras tanto,del otro lado de la escuela,en las pistas de atletismo,Clawdeen se preparaba para competir,Torelai tambien estaba ahí,el entrenador iba a escoger a las 3 chicas que representarian a la escuela, Lala,Frankie y Clawd acompañaban a la lobita para darle animo,Lagoona y Cleo se habian retirado ya con sus respectivos novios,las chicas se pusieron en linea mientras sus amigas le apoyaban

-vamos Clawdeen!-gritaba Lala emocionada-tu puedes!

-si! Toralei no es rival para ti-secundaba Frankie

Clawdeen les sonrio y se preparo para la competencia,se dio el silbatazo de salida y ambas rivales aventajaron enseguida a los demas,en la segunda vuelta,Tora se le emparejo a la lobita y habilmente,le metio el pie y alla fue a dar la humanidad de Clawdeen cayendo cual saco de patatas a la pista

-joder!-grito Clawd levantandose como de rayo yendo por su hermana mientras todos hacian exclamaciones de sorpresa al verla caer tan violentamente

Clawdeen se dolia del golpe ya que habia caido directamente en su tobillo,enseguida comenzo a inflamarse,su hermano llego a su lado levantadola,con el consiguiente grito de la chica

-tranquila preciosa-la consolaba el-te llevare a la enfermeria

-me duele!-se quejaba

-lo se,no pasa nada

Y llevandola en brazos,saco a su hermana de ahí seguida de sus amigas,Toralei mientras tanto,sonreia a prudente distancia de los demas

Los padres de nuestra amiga la llevaron al hospital en donde le diagnosticaron un esgince severo en el tobillo,por fortuna,no se lo habia roto,mas no tenia que moverse en una semana,la habian llevado ya a su casa y estaba siendo atendida por todos sus hermanos como a una reina,incluso Howleen estaba al tanto de sus deseos,mas la chica estaba algo hermano mayor,llegaba a su habitacion

-se puede?-pregunto el sonriendo

-si-contestaba ella algo melancolica-no es que este parada haciendo algo o si?

El se sento en su cama y le tomo la mano

-solo sera una semana y seras de nuevo la misma,por ahora solo descansa

Ella suspiro

-la competencia

-aaah olvidate de ella-

-te prometi ayudarte!

-no te preocupes por eso-le consolo

-Lala tenia tanta ilusion de ir a ese sitio..y..por culpa de esa gata estupida!

-no pienses mas en Toralei

-me metio el pie!-grito Clawdeen-

-lo se pero tu entrenador no la vio y ya sabes que lo nego

-aaaah maldita niña!-golpeaba ella-me las va a pagar!

-solo descansa..

Su hermana lo miraba con rostro triste cuando unos toquidos en la puerta los hicieron voltear

-se puede?-preguntaba Lala con su linda sonrisa de siempre y con un pastel en sus manos-como sigue la enfermita?

-del nabo-contesto ella-eso es para mi?

-si me invitas un pedazo,con cafe..si!

-ire a prepararlo-se ofrecio Clawd-ahora vuelvo

Se acerco a su novia ,tomando el pastel,besandola y diciendole algo en el oido a lo que su chica le respondio con un movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza,las dejo a solas y la vampirito se acerco

-estas de amarguis?-pregunto

-woman,please!-le contesto su amiga-mirame como estoy!perdi mi lugar en la competencia de atletismo por culpa de esa tarada a la que no castigaron!y no voy a poder participar en el torneo de baile!Clawd y yo ya estabamos preparados,juralo que hubiesemos ganado!

-lo se,ustedes bailaban increible,pero ya no importa,otra vez sera

-no Lala!-se quejaba Clawdeen-no es justo!tu baila con el

-yo?-le contesto Draculaura en un tono que parecia se habia picado con algo-pero..no se bailar!

-ay si sabes!

-no como tu!ademas..estoy muy pequeña para Clawd, no coordino y..

-el quiere llevarte al Impala,sabe lo mucho que tu deseas ir...acaso mi hermano no vale la pena?

Lala la miro y decidida dijo:

-el vale demasiado la pena..de acuerdo...lo hare!

Clawdeen sonrio

-lo haran perfecto!se que ganaran la competencia

-si no la gano,les prometo cocinarles una lasagna vegetariana!

-trato hecho-dijo su amiga sellando el pacto con un apreton de manos

Yo,por mi parte,estaba en mi casa lamentandome lo estupido que habia sido,Abbey no se merecia algo asi,mi palabra se la habia dado y no habia cumplido,estaba tirado en la cama dandole vueltas al asunto,si me tardaba mas,quizas la perdia para siempre,asi que me levante,mire el reloj y supe que estaba en la academia de baile,suspire y decidido tome mis llaves dirigiendome al lugar,me sentia nervioso,como iba a disculparme esta vez?

Llegue en menos de 10 minutos al lugar y eso que estaba algo alejado, y el motor de mi auto no es precisamente uno tipo rápido y furioso, baje de mi poderoso y fui hacia la entrada, cuando llegue a ella, me encontré con la imagen mas temida de mis sueños

Abbey estaba en brazos de Kevin, mirándolo fijamente, le decía que si mientras el acariciaba su cara

No dije nada, solo cerre de nuevo la puerta en silencio y me aleje de ahí

Lo que yo no sabia, era que Abbey había llegado llorando a la academia ,quería dejar los ensayos y fue dispuesta a renunciar para no tener mas problemas conmigo, cuando Kevin la vio, se acerco alarmado

-Abbey-decia el tipo preocupado-que tienes?

Ella simplemente miraba hacia otro lado, tratando de armarse de valor

-quierrro decirrrte que ya no parrticiparre en el concurrso de baile-

-pero porque?-dijo el

-mi novio..-dijo con voz triste-no le gusta que yo ..baile contigo

-pero el viene siempre a vernos!-contesto el en tono de reclamo-que es lo que le molesta?

-es muy celoso-

-bueno..teniendote por novia..quien no-le dijo el tipejo con aires de conquistador-Abbey..por quien haces todo esto?

-porrr el y porrr mi-

-entonces?..gana ese torneo..baila como nunca..y después..invitalo a cenar

-perrro es que..

El hombre se acerco a ella, Abbey se alejo por instinto y el la atrapo por la cintura atrayéndola

-dime..lo amas?

-demasiado-contesto ella convencida y segura-porrr eso no quierrro perrrderrrlo

-en ese caso..demuestralo y gana ese concurso

Abbey bajo la mirada pensativa y el hombre aprovecho el momento para levantar su rostro

-limpia tu cara…eres la mejor compañera que he tenido y solo quiero que la gente vea lo hermosa que luciras en esa pista de baile

Ella sonrio

-entonces..seguimos con los ensayos?-pregunto el mirándola y limpiando su rostro

Fue en ese momento que yo entre cuando mi novia afirmaba que aun bailaría con el, Abbey volteo justo en el momento que yo me iba, no alcanzo a verme, asi que, no supo que yo la había visto con el.

Al dia siguiente, me sentía muy deprimido, no quería entrar a clases,estaba sentado en las gradas cuando sentí que alguien se sentaba a lado mio

-que onda-pregunto Holt

-hey-dije yo sin levantar la mirada del piso

-que te pasa?-me pregunto

-nada

-nada? Estas aquí , con cara de enfermo agonizante y no has entrado a clases y dices que no tienes nada? ,vamos!que yo miento mejor…donde esta tu novia?-

-ya no tengo-le respondi

El me miro fijamente

-que paso con Abbey?

-terminamos-dije yo

-por?

-no quiero hablar de eso-respondi levantándome

-Heath…de seguro cometiste una de tus estupideces verdad? Siempre es lo mismo contigo! Tu jamás..

-porque demonios no me dejas en paz?-le grite cansado-no eres perfecto , lo sabias? Eres dos personas a la vez!Quedate tu con los consejos y a mi dejame tranquilo!

Y dejandolo extremadamente sorprendido, camine directo a la escuela, en los pasillos se encontraba Abbey con Lagoona, pase a su lado y le voltee la cara, en verdad no quería ni mirarla, ella aunque tuvo el impulso de hablarme, mi conducta hizo que dudara de hacerlo, me aleje sin mas, y Lagoona pregunto

-estan enojados?

-crrreo que terrminamos…-dijo ella con tristeza

-porque?-quiso saber Lagoona preocupada

-el no quierrre verme con otrrro bailando…y crreo que terrrmino conmigo-sus lindos ojos estaban ya vertiendo lagrimas

Su amiga se acerco y le regalo un abrazo

-Heath te ama… es solo que los celos son un mal consejero, ya se le pasara…tranquila..

-no quierrro perrrderrrlo!..lo amo..-

-no lo perderas..solo necesita acordarse de cuanto te ama y volverá a tu lado

-lo crrres?-pregunto ella esperanzada

-es seguro..anda..vayamos a clases-

Los días transcurrieron con "normalidad" Clawdeen había vuelto ya a la escuela, y yo continuaba sin hablar con Abbey, aunque ella había tratado mil veces de acercarse a mi,yo preferia evitarla cada que podia,sus amigas le brindaban animos cada que podían, recordándole que pronto yo cambiaria de comportamiento y me acercaría pidiendo su perdón, pero esa mañana, yo había estado ayudando a Venus en su proyecto ecológico en la feria de ciencias, el corazón de mi ex había dado un vuelco al ver como yo estaba riéndome feliz con mi amiga mientras ella esperaba mis ruegos, no me perdia de vista, mientras estaba con sus compañeras

-que demonios le verra a Venus?

Cleo volteo a mirarnos

-pues..la verdad..lo ignoro!..ella es bastante..rarita

-Venus es muy bella-dijo Frankie

-Grrracias, es justo lo que quierrro oirr-contesto mi novia furiosa

-vamos Abbey, el te ama

-clarrro! Como esta ahorrra aquí a mi lado!Frrankie!esta con ella!-

-ya se le pasara

-cuando? Cuando nos manden la invitación de la boda?

-ustedes si que son exageradas-decia Clawd riéndose

-y ustedes son unos crretinos!-contestaba mi novia molesta-se olvidan de la mujerrr que aman con suma facilidad!

-yo no-decia Deuce abrazando a su novia de la cintura-mirame!cuidando de mi bebe siempre

-tu porque eres el mejor de los novios, mi amor-le decía Cleo extremadamente enamorada y besandolo

-ay porrr favorr!no hagan eso!-se quejaba Abbey-y menos ahora que estoy solterrra

-todo lo que te pasa es tu culpa,-sonreia Cleo abrazando a su novio protectoramente-todos los chicos odian que otro hombre baile con su mujer-

-tiene razon-concedio Clawd-no me gustaria ver a Lala bailar con otro chico-

-ni yo a Frankie-secundo Holt

-no me gustaria tampoco ver a Lagoona con otro acompañante-dijo Gil

-y porrrque no me lo dijerrron antes?-reclamo Abbey-se supone que son mis amigos!

-pensamos que lo sabrias-dijo Deuce tecnicamente pegado a su novia-y mas conociendo como es Heath de desconfiado,y que tecnicamente eres su primera novia oficial-

-perrro yo solo bailo con Kevin! No tengo nada mas!-

-no puedes pedirle que lo entienda,ahora Heath solo esta ayudando a Venus,y tu te enojas por eso,tecnicamente es lo mismo

-Deuce,siemprrre ayudas a tus amiguitos verrrdad?

-ustedes se cuidan unas a otras ,nosotros tambien nos cuidamos-sonrio el griego

Abbey rodaba los ojos en simbolo de molestia,volvia a mirar en donde estaba yo y no le caia muy en gracia que estuviera tan cerca de Venus

Esa tarde,ensayaba con su amiguito Chayanne de quinta categoria,aun rondaba por su mente,lo que mis amigos le habian dicho, el que yo saliera con otra y que tecnicamente habia renunciado a nuestra relacion,en una vuelta se distrajo y resbalo siendo sostenida por Kevin y quedando muy cerca de su rostro,situacion que el aprovecho para robarle un beso,Abbey reacciono dandole una sonora bofetada por el atrevimiento

-que te pasa!-grito ella

El tipo sonrio con cara de seductor

-no me digas que no te gusto

-por supuesto que no!tengo novio!

-ya no lo tienes,Hall...

-se llama Heath-rectifico ella furiosa-

-como sea!Hall,Heath es un perdedor,prefirio dejarte que pelear contra mi

-el no tiene que pelearme con nadie,porque sabe que lo amo a el-

-y entonces que haces aqui?-

-ensayando!

-por favor Abbey-se reia el tipejo-no preferiras a ese estupido que a mi,yo soy un hombre de verdad,se mi novia y ganaremos ese concurso

-ni soñando-contesto ella yendo hacia sus cosas-prrrefierro mil veces a Heath que un estupido concurrrso

-es tu ultima palabra?-pregunto Kevin furioso

-porrr supuesto!fui una estupida porrr haberr prreferrido esto que estarr con el!

-tu te lo pierdes-le contesto burlon-los hombres que sabemos bailar,somos los mejores amantes

Abbey se rio burlona

-prrefierro a mi chico que a un engrrreido como tu y hay muchas exepciones a las reglas!

Y poniendo la mochila en su hombro,se encamino hacia la salida,Kevin le grito furioso

-si sales de aqui,NO competire contigo!

Mi novia volteo furiosa y grito

-perrrfecto porrque ya no pensaba competirr!

Y azotando la puerta,salio

Abbey puede ser muy fria por fuera,pero suele tener corazon de pollo cuando algo la lastima,asi que camino hacia el primer lugar que se le vino a la mente, no es costumbre mia el tener mucho dinero,asi que por lo regular,nuestras salidas son hacia el mall de la ciudad,podemos pasar horas en ese sitio,viendo las tiendas,comiendo helados y platicando,era mi lugar favorito de todo el mundo,asi que ahí se dirigio ella,se sento en una banca cerca de la fuente principal y comenzo a llorar, muchas cosas habian pasado esas semanas pero lo mas importante...era que habiamos terminado,tapaba su hermoso rostro con ambas manos que no noto,que yo me acercaba agachandome hacia ella

-Abbey...que tienes?

Se sobresalto al oirme y alzo su mirada hacia mi, lo que ocasiono que volviera a llorar

-que sucede?-le dije tomando su rostro

-lo siento!-me contesto ella con tristeza-todo es culpa mia

-como?-pregunte sorprendido,yo tambien habia ido al mall porque la extrañaba demasiado y verla ahí,habia sido mucha coincidencia-pero Abbey!todo es culpa mia,me porte muy mal contigo,mis estupidos celos y..

-no..tenias rrrazon,Kevin me beso a la fuerrrza

-quee!-grite furioso levantandome,creo que todos los transeuntes me miraron espantados

-Heath!-me calmo ella levantandose conmigo-

-lo voy a matar!-sentencie-quien demonios se cree ese Chayanne de quinta!-

-descuida,le di trrremenda bofetada que no le quedarrron ganas de acerrrcarrrse a mi-

Lo mire sorprendido,conocia la fuerza de Abbey,pero el taradete ese se lo merecia

-aun asi,le buscare para ajustar cuentas!

-no quierrro verrrlo cerrrca de nosotrros de nuevo...ya no parrticiparre en el torrrneo

-porque?-pregunte extrañado-pero,tu quieres ir al Impala

-no sin ti-dijo resuelta-sabes que todo lo hago porrr nosotrrros y si tu no estas a mi lado...no sirrrve de mucho-

-Abbey..-dije tomando su carita-sabes lo mucho que te amo,eres el amor de mi vida,se que me porte mal contigo pero...no se lidear con los celos y..

Ella puso su mano en mi boca silenciandome

-porrrque no hacemos como si nada paso y comenzamos de cerrro?

Yo sonrei abrazandola

-nada me haria mas feliz

Asi la bese intensamente envolviendola con mis brazos mientras ella me rodeaba por la cintura

-saliste con Venus?-me pregunto aun besandonos

-no

-lo jurrras?

-por la amada Rusia-le conteste volviendola a besar

Aun faltaban dos dias para el torneo,era el sabado por la tarde y yo habia vuelto con mi niña,aunque ya habia renunciado a competir,veia con emocion como Holt y Frankie ensayaban,y se decia que Clawd competiria con una chica sorpresa,yo me sentia en cierta forma culpable,quizas si no hubiese sido tan obvio con mis celos,el tipo ese no se hubiese fijado en mi chica,y el que dejara la competencia,me hacia sentir tan bajo como un chicle en una suela de zapato ,asi que...me decidi a hacer lo mas terriblemente vergonzoso que un hombre puede hacer...pedir que lo enseñen a bailar

**Hola!aqui actualizando de nuevo :p espero que les este gustando este fic, porque yo me divertí mucho con mi amigo quien me guio para hacer un mejor HEATH BURNS, me encanta esta pareja de Heath y Abbey, ojala y pronto la hagan oficial en Monster High! Por cierto! Tengo un par de fics mas ejem.."maduros" de D&C que continue escribiendo para cierta persona que no dire su nombre ¬¬ ni gastar palabras!el caso es que son parte de mi historia ya que cuentan o reseñan los momentos intimos de Cleo y Deuce =^^= que pena!**

**Les gustaría leerlos? Desean que los publique?**

**Si dicen que no, su opinión será muy respetable**

**Nos vemos!y contesten por fis mi preguntita**

**Un beso**

**REY KON**

"**Para ser besada..cualquier sapo es bueno :l "**


	4. Chapter 4

Deuce estaba jugando una reta con Clawd,mi primo y Gil en las canchas de atras de la escuela,el y Holt estaban ganandole a El chico peludo y el pescado,asi que me acerque timidamente como deseando que no me vieran

-hey!-me grito el griego-juegas?

-no...podemos hablar men?

-sure..-dijo acercandose-que paso?

-em...tienes algo que hacer en la tarde?-

-por?-me dijo extrañado

-quiero pedirte un favor

-como de cuanto?

-no!no es dinero...este...yo...

-si es otra cosa,no le hago a eso!

-no seas tarado!-dije furioso -este...quiero...que me enseñes a bailar

-como?-me pregunto sorprendido

-que dijiste?-dijeron los demas acercandose-a bailar?

-anden!gritenlo mas fuerte,creo que no los oyeron en Timbuctu!-conteste furioso

-pero..para que quieres aprender a bailar?

-es que Abbey renuncio a competir por mi

-renuncio por el tipo ese que la beso-rectifico Deuce

-si,si fue por eso pero..aaaah!debi hacer esto desde un principio,tu tenias razon Holt,debi haberlo hecho, mas ahora, a dos dias,se que puedo hacerlo,es dificil mas no imposible,y Deuce,tu bailas increible,tengo..-sacaba mi celular y se lo daba a mi amigo -la coreografia grabada y se que puedes sacarla

El griego la analizaba y me miro

-en serio esperas bailar asi?-me dijo

-si se puede...

El sonrio y dijo:

-claro que podras,te espero en mi casa en la tarde y no solo tu...a todos! Haremos bailar a Heath a como de lugar!

Mas tarde,en la hermosa mansion Gorgon,los sirvientes de Deuce tenian ordenes de llevarme directamente al gym de mi amigo,el estaba ahí sentado en uno de los aparatos de ejercicios pegado al telefono,con una sonrisa en la cara y vestido de camiseta sport y jeans todo de negro,el hombre era bastante atractivo y no es que me guste, eh!pero debemos aceptar que algunos llegaron temprano a la reparticion de guapura,por su cara,note que estaba hablando con su novia,cuando me vio me saludo y colgo

-mi novia acepto ayudarnos

-eh...bailare con ella?

-jaja!men,please!yo bailare con ella y tu me veras,despues TU bailaras conmigo o con tu primo,Gil o Clawd,es la tecnica del espejo,tienes que ver a otro para que puedas seguir la coreografia

-cielos!a ver si no lo echo a perder

-tuve que convencer a Cleo de venir,juro no pisar mi casa pero le prometi que le concedería el deseo que ella deseara asi que..vendra..ademas..mi madre no llegara hasta la noche y ambas no se pueden ver aun

-en serio? Pensé que se llevaban ya bien-

-ante la gente si…pero si no están juntas…mejor para ambas..anda..mandame el video a mi iphone

Se lo mande via BT y el se sento a analizarlo

-Descargue la canción hace rato..es la misma que bailaran?

-si..no quiero decirle nada aun a Abbey hasta mañana..primero quiero saber si lo hago bien..no quiero ilusionarla-

-lo haras bien…me alegra que regresaran

-yo también..sabes..ya no se vivir sin ella..los días que no le hable..no se! Era tan raro..incluso manejaba hasta su casa..era como si parte de mi se negaba a dejarla ir

-te entiendo..me pasa con Cleo-

-si..antes crei que eras raro

-oye!-me sonrio reclamándome

-digo!siempre pensé que ella te acaparaba demasiado pero..sabes..me gusta estar enamorado.. y quiero que ella este orgullosa de mi

-lo estará…con el simple hecho de que estes haciendo esto..creo que ella sabra..lo mucho que la amas

-eso espero-sonrei-

En eso, Clawd y los demás llegaron

-estamos aquí! Comenzamos el ensayo?

-solo esperaremos a Cleo y empezamos

-a Cleo?-pegunto Gil extrañado-para que?

-necesitamos una chica

Yo miraba los tennis de Gil, eran bastante …extraños

-Men-pregunte-esos son zapatos de ballet?

-se llaman balerinas-rectifico el- y son muy comodas!

Todos lo miramos con cara de.."yes, right!" a veces nuestro amigo era muuuuy raro!

Las mujeres parece que iran a pasarela cada que se arreglan y la novia de Deuce créanme,..era el ejemplo perfecto de ello, una hora despues, todos estábamos mega aburridos y tirados en el piso del gym esperando a la chica, su novio seguía viendo el era el mas desesperado al igual que yo

-ya se tardo no?-pregunte yo nervioso

-tranquilo-me decía Deuce

-tu novia si que se toma su tiempo, men!-decia molesto Holt

En eso la puerta del gym se abrió y apareció la bellísima Cleo de Nile, tenia su cabello agarrado, un top negro con dorado a juego con un precioso mini short y unos tenis de bota combinando, se veía..como un sueño!con ese tremendo cuerpazo que sus antepasados egipcios le concedieron! Los chicos nos quedamos como idiotas mirándola mientras su novio sonreía caminando hacia ella,últimamente, se veia mas madura que las demás chicas..y si antes era bellísima..algo ha hecho que se ve,..muchisimo mas hermosa, su chico llego con ella y la saludo

-hola preciosa

-sabes que odio tu casa-dijo ella molesta en su actitud de reina diva-

-lo se..pero algun dia será tuya-le contesto sonriendo con malicia Deuce dándole un corto beso-

-ja!ni lo sueñes! A mi me construyes un palacio muuuy alejado de tu madre o no vivo contigo!

-te construiré hasta dos-dijo el decidido

Y la atrajo hacia el besándola mas intensamente, los demás volteamos para darles privacidad,..pero. Aaaah como nos gustaría estar en su lugar

._.

Este…digo..con nuestras novias obviamente!

Tosi nervioso para que cortaran su momento passion y tal parece que me hicieron caso porque, tomados de la mano, se acercaron hacia nosotros

-bien..pongamonos a practicar…Heath..estas listo?

-claro!

-ok-contesto Deuce.-lo primero que tienes que hacer es mostrarme como bailas..Clawd..podrias poner el ipod?

-seguro-contesto el lobo levantándose y yendo hacia el aparato que estaba conectado a unas potentes bocinas, mi novia y el Kevin, habían acordado bailar una salsa, la música mas DIFICIL en este mundo, al momento de que la pegajosa cancion empezó, yo empece a bailar como chango con reumas, y con las manos pegadas a mi cuerpo como si me hubieran robado las maracas, moviéndome en total falta de sincronía de parte de mi cuerpecito salamero con el ritmo. Mis amigos primero me miraron con cara de

O_O

Y luego se soltaron a reir, Deuce hizo una mueca de "que te pasa?" y mando que pararan la música

-asi bailas?-pregunto al momento de detener la canción

-este..si

-es broma, verdad?-

-no..asi bailo

-mi amor!-interrumpia Cleo.-en serio le enseñaras a "esto" a bailar salsa para una competencia?

-el me lo pidió, bebe-le contesto el

-por Ra! Eso si que es una labor titánica!

-concuerdo con Cleo! Esta bien que Deuce es griego..pero no hace tantas hazañas heroicas! Se te negó el ritmo primo!-se reia Holt

-algo podemos hacer-aclaro mi amigo y maestro-mira..lo primero que tienes que pensar..es en sentir el ritmo, el hombre debe llevarlo en la cintura, olvidate de lo demás!es lo principal que tienes que mover

-asi?-dije como si tuviera un ula ula en la cadera

-NO!ah vamos Heath!hazmela mas fácil, digo..planeo cosas pero milagros no hago!

-ya se men! Soy un desastre-dije lamentándolo y sentándome en el piso derrotado

-totalmente-dijo Cleo sonriendo con malicia-

-vamos..se que podemos hacerlo bailar..no lo crees Deuce?-me levantaba Clawd del piso y mirando a nuestro amigo con cara de "ayuda al pobre tipo!"

-bien..creo que podemos intentarlo..Cleo,quiero que veas el video-le dio su celular y la bella reina miro la coreografia de Abbey y el bobo ese-

-Wow..Abbey baila increíble!Y no bailara por culpa tuya?-pregunto mirándome con cierto desprecio que yo volvi a tirarme al piso

-Cleo! No ayudas!-le regaño Clawd-estamos para apoyarnos..no para hacernos sentir culpables, Heath lo hara genial

-si tu lo dices!

-eso trataremos-secundo Deuce-primero bailaremos Cleo y yo,nos observaras,y despues ya nos seguiras,bien..Gil, seras la pareja de Heath,comencemos..-

-yo porque?-pregunto Gil

-porque ya traes los zapatos preparados-sonrio Deuce tomando a su chica de la mano-lista bebe?

-claro..no es tan difícil!-respondio ella vanidosa

-Clawd..podrias?-pregunto mi amigo señalando el ipod-

-por supuesto!-el lobo fue hacia el ipod y viendo a la pareja lista, puso la rítmica canción

Siempre me ha gustado como se acoplan ellos dos, mas verlos bailar con tanta naturalidad y de tal sincronía, vamos!pareciera que la coreografia la habían ensayado por días, les salía mejor que a Abbey y su amigo, porque ambos, transmitían algo..como se miraban, se sonreían, como el marcaba el ritmo,la forma tan varonil que tenia mi amigo para bailar y la gracia aunado a la hermosura de ella al moverse, que todos nos quedamos como bobos mirándoles, se veian…muy enamorados,transmitian su amor en la pista,al termino de la canción,los 4 les aplaudimos fuertemente

-waao men!-decia mi primo-que bueno que no compites!que bien bailas

-lo dicho ,bro! Tu naciste para bailarin!-

-nee, no tanto-sonreia Deuce-

-quien te enseño a bailar?-pregunto Gil

-mi madre,siempre me dijo que un hombre que baila tiene suerte con las mujeres-contesto el sonriendole a su niña-

-pues lo haces perfecto!-le respondio Clawd sinceramente

-no bailo tan bien-contesto honesto el griego

-bromeas? Lo haces genial!-dije sinceramente yo-que daría por moverme asi

-ni en un millón de años te moverías como mi amor-decia Cleo besando la mejilla de su chico abrazandolo, creo que nos quiso decir otra cosa porque mi amigo se sonrojo y dijo en tono de dulce reclamo un:"bebe"

-tu también bailas genial Cleo-dijo Gil

-ya lo se-contesto ella vanidosa

-bien Heath, espero que estes listo, toma a Gil de la mano y trata de seguirnos, de acuerdo?

Yo rascándome la cabeza, concedi..soy un desastre con patas asi que lo mas seguro es que iba a cometer una de las mias

-este…ok. yo agarrando a Gil y extremadamente sonrojado dije-nadie vaya a tomar foto para el face!

-aaah-dijo mi primo guardando su celular, ya sabia de sus negras intenciones!

-bien,dijo Deuce, comencemos poco a poco, imagina que Gil es Abbey

-ay no que horror!Abbey no esta tan rasposa!

Claro que recibi un mega sape de mi amigo

-que te pasa, baboso!

-ni remotamente te pareces!-le reclame

-pues tu no eres el doble de Lagoona,querido! Hueles a azufre!

-que?-grite-acaso me ves cara de diablo de pastorela?

-HEY-nos grito Deuce con fuerza-se van a calmar o me voy con mi novia?

-eso es excusa-le dije yo-

-men, ya la viste? Crees que prefiero enseñarte a bailar que estar con ella a solas?-me pregunto seriamente, y obviamente, le di tooooda la razón

Asi que no tuve mas que agarrar al rasposo de Gil y colocarme a lado de la pareja real, ambos queríamos guiar mas como se suponía que yo iba a competir, me quede con el rol de chico y Gil de la chica, asi comenzamos con mi desastroso intento por aprender a bailar salsa, comencé con las instrucciones de mis maestros, mas estoy mas rigido que un palo,en el primer intento, atravesé mi pierna con la de Gil y ambos caimos al suelo estrepitosamente quedando en posiciones muy incomodas y con la consiguiente risa de mi primo y Clawd, la segunda ocasión, yo lo gire por la derecha y no vi un poste que estaba en medio del lugar y quedo como bruja de Halloween sin escoba estrellada en un muro, los "lo lamento" no fueron suficientes para quitarle el golpazo que lucia en su nariz, parecía el hijito perdido de Rodolfo el Reno, el tercer intento, teníamos que girar con ambos brazos sostenidos pero me gire de lado equivocado y nos enredamos como pulpos borrachos que Deuce tuvo que ayudarnos, esta de mas el decir la infinidad de veces que pise a mi amigo, rasguñe, heri, golpee y creo que hasta incluso lo mordí!que mega cansado de mi estupides, me grito:

-olvidalo, men! Tienes cerebro de gomita! Nada se te da!olvidalo Deuce, este tipo tiene menos-cero de ritmo!

-perdona Gil-me disculpe apenado-

-ah vamos Gil-me defendió Cleo-tampoco tu eres el ritmo con patas! Que estas mas rigido que una estatua

-pero no cometo tantas tonterias-

Sentirte como suela de zapato en 3..2..

-all right,all right-dijo Deuce-cambiemos de pareja,Holt, tu turno

-oki!-se levanto el-y si me pisas, te piso! Estas advertido-

Quizás era porque mi primo estaba de mi misma estatura, sabia bailar O la advertencia que me había dicho, pero lo hice muchísimo mejor con el, aunque ya después de 20 intentos, era obvio que mejorara,tenia menos de un dia para hacerlo PERFECTO, ya que la felicidad de mi Abbey estaba en juego.

Y llego el gran dia, Abbey estaba en su casa temprano muy quitada de la pena, ya que como se suponía, no competiría, estaba de lo mas relajada cocinando una deliciosa lasaña para mi, asi que, se encontraba como dicen las mujeres " en fachas",con su ipod en sus oidos y tarareando una canción completamente ajena a todo,cuando me le aparezco cual fantasma en la ventana y pega sendo gritote

-ay nena-me queje-soy feo pero no es para tanto!

-Heath!-me grito furiosa-porrrque demonios me asustas asi!

-perdona! Pero toque mil veces a la puerta y me encontré a tu mama a dos cuadras, me dijo que aquí estabas cocinando y me preocupe porque no contestabas-

-no escucho nada con los audífonos, mas a la prrroxima, no hagas eso!

-palabra!ahora..vistete que debemos irnos-sonrei

-a donde?-pregunto ella extrañada-

-tenemos una competencia que ganar!

Llegamos justo a tiempo, pasamos mas de media hora buscando donde estacionarnos hasta que al fin encontré un pequeño hueco a dos cuadras de la escuela, claro que odio!que mi poderoso tenga la cancioncita de "lambada" al dar reversa porque me parece lo mas naco del mundo! Pero no he podido quitársela y cuando lo intente, no arranco como por 3 semanas, asi que decidi hacer oídos sordos a la odiosa tonadita y bajamos presurosos, Abbey me miraba sorprendida, tome su mano y corrimos a la escuela

-Heath, perrro que es lo que pasa? Con quien competirre?

-conmigo-dije corriendo

-como?-pregunto ella parándose sorprendida

-lo que oiste..-la mire sonriendo-me permites…ser tu compañero de baile?-le pregunte arrodillándome ante ella

Abbey sonrio y me contesto:

-nada me harrria mas feliz!

-entonces apurate mamita que debemos llegar o nos ganaran nuestro lugar!

**Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo colgando mi capitulo**

**:3 espero que les guste! El viernes finaliza esta historia y llega Holt a contarnos una mas D: aunque esa no la he terminado**

**Pero quiero saber su opinon acerca de este fic:**

**Quien les gustaría que ganara el concurso?**

**HEATH Y ABBEY?**

**FRANKIE Y HOLT?**

**CLAWD Y SU PAREJA SORPRESA?**

**Me encantaría saber su opinon! :3**

**Y si..mas tarde cuelgo el de D&C**

**Lo pondré en el mismo fic como un nuevo capitulo, búsquenlo ahí mismo ok?**

**Nos vemos el lunes!**

**REY KON**


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando llegamos,estaban Cleo y Deuce esperandonos,llegamos con ellos y Cleo miro a Abbey

-bailaras con eso?-pregunto desdeñosa

-que tiene de malo?-pregunto mi chica

-osea!cero que ver!ven conmigo!

La tomo del brazo mientras su chico le daba el backpack que traia,corrieron hacia el tocador de damas mientras las mire extrañado

-a donde iran?-pregunte

-ya lo veras-me contesto el-tu haz lo mismo,ten,ponte esta camiseta

Me paso una dry fit Nike negra mega increible

-wow!-dije yo extasiado-esta de pelos!es tuya

-no,es para ti,pontela

-me dara roña-sonrei agradecido,siempre quise una de esas pero eran muy caras-

-aah dejate de tonterias,corre!ire a decir que cambio Abbey de compañero y te traere el numero,pero muevete ya!-me grito y yo sali como si me hubieran puesto un cohete en salva sea la parte

10 minutos despues,Abbey salia extremadamente hermosa con un vestido rojo de baile,Cleo se lo habia obsequiado y le habia ayudado a peinarse,le habia prestado una mini tiara muy bella

-me siento como una prrrincesa-decia feliz y radiante

-pero no lo eres-contestaba Cleo vanidosa-cuida de ella que mi padre me la obsequio en navidad

-porrr supuesto!-le dijo mi chica-grrracias Cleo

Ella sonrio

-para eso estamos las amigas,luces hermosa,mis amigos competiran,pero te apoyo a ti,sal y demuestra como se baila

Abbey abrazo a su amiga,Deuce y yo llegamos a su lado,yo le sonrei

-te ves hermosa nena!-dije mirandola enamorado

-grrracias!ese es nuestrrro numerrro?

trece!

-vaya suertecita!-dijo Cleo abrazando a su chico

-vayan a su lugar,estaremos apoyandolos desde las gradas

Asentimos y salimos hacia donde estaban los demas,Deuce besaba a su chica en la frente y decia:

-tu te hubieras visto mas hermosa con ese vestido

-ya lo se-le besaba su chica-a veces hay que dejar que luzcan los plebeyos,no lo crees?

-tu lo has dicho,hermosa!anda..vayamos a nuestro lugar

-solo espero que Ghoulia los haya cuidado bien

-si no,buscaremos algo mas apartado para estar a solas

Su chica le miro con malicia

-Deucey!-le regaño ella

El sonrio

-no digas que no lo pensaste!

Por respuesta su novia le guiñaba un ojo con complicidad

Estos dos!siempre buscando lo oscurito

Yo estaba muy nervioso, sentía que sudaba lo que jamás lo había hecho en la vida, Abbey me sonreí y tomaba mi mano con mas fuerza, llegamos con los demás, ahí estaba mi primo con una padrísima chamarra Negra y jeans tipo película Grease (Vaselina)junto a su novia que se veía divina con dos coletitas y el típico vestidito a lo Sandra Dee, Frankie saludo a mi chica quien le regreso el saludo, Clawd estaba ahí también ya preparado, con una camisa azul que le sentaba bastante bien, ya se, de todos yo soy el menos agraciadito , todos siempre lucen como modelos de pasarela y yo como el aguador del equipo America, su pareja no estaba con el, todos queríamos saber con quien bailaría, yo apostaba por su hermana Howleen,pero en fin, voltee y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver al tal Kevin con Toralei quien llevaban un conjunto naranja a juego, ambos se acercaron con cara de ser los malandros de la película

-en serio bailaras?-me pregunto el Chayanne de segunda mano

-en serio te quedan esos pantalones?-le regrese, parecía mas bien embarrado en ellos, si antes me caia mal, pues ahora me caia peor!

-que hacen aquí?-pregunto Abbey molesta

-que no ves?-le contesto Toralei-venimos a participar en el concurso que obviamente ganaremos-

-porrr favorrr!si ni sabias de este concurrrso hasta que te enterraste porrr mi, Kevin-le reclamo mi chica al balsero

-y te lo agradezco preciosa, pero pienso ganarlo yo, con una bailarina de verdad-dijo el tarado abrazando a Toralei y la gata le regresaba la sonrisa

-pues compitan si quieren, pero los que ganaremos seremos nosotros-dije totalmente convencido y me lleve a mi novia para alejarnos de los mal vibrosos

-si ellos bailan prrrimero, nos ganarrran el numerrro-me dijo mi chica

-crees que sea el mismo?-pregunte preocupado

-es lo mas segurrro-

Volte a verlos y tenían el numero 18, sonreí con gusto y le dije a Abbey

-no te preocupes nena! Todo esta bajo control

En eso la competencia daba inicio, nuestros amigos estaban ya en las gradas, incluso Clawdeen quien aun tenia su pie lastimado y ocupaba dos bancas

-quita tu pie, peluda!-decia Cleo desdeñosamente,el zapato de la lobita rozaba su ropa

-tengo que tener el pie arriba, cerebro de hormiga!si no me lastimo mas

-pero tu zapato de segunda esta ensuciando mis Levi´s-

-que de seguro te los compraste en el mercado de pulgas-le regreso la chica

Por respuesta, la reina del Nilo le dio un golpe en el pie que hizo chillar a su amiga

-tonta!-gritaba doliéndose y dándole un manotazo que no alcanzo a darle porque Deuce había protegido a su novia a tiempo quien sonreía con burla a su amiga-pero ya te vere sin que tu novio este cuidándote!

-ya, tranquila Clawdeen-le dijo el griego, ya va a empezar y lo mejor será apoyar a nuestros amigos

-donde esta Lala?-pregunto Lagoona mirando a ambos lados buscando a la vampirita-

-ya lo verán-sonrio Clawdeen

Anunciaron a la primera pareja y no era otra mas que Frankie y Holt, hicieron su aparición y bailaron un rock de los 60´s, mi primo será un imbécil pero en verdad sabe moverse muy bien! Y bailo de manera increíble, Frankie era su complemento perfecto, pero ya casi al final, y en un movimiento en donde tenia que cargarla, apareció Jackson, Frankie noto ese cambio de personalidades que solo duro un minuto pero Holt se descontrolo y trastabillo, solo la habilidad de la chica hizo que no cayera a la pista, el se tomaba el rostro mareado, su novia lo miro preocupada

.-estas bien?-le preguntaba

Holt se recupero y sintiéndose mejor dijo:

-si..si..lo lamento

-descudia-le sonrio Frankie-busquemos agua-

Y abrazandolo abandonaron la pista con el consiguiente aplauso fuerte de la multitud

-que les habrá pasado?-preguntaba Gil-por poco y tira a Frankie

-si lo vi!-estara bien?-secundaba Lagoona

-creo que si..no vi que se doliera-dijo la lobita siguiendo con la vista a sus amigos

-por culpa de ese tonto, Frankie pudo hacer tenido una actuación mejor,pff!-decia con desden Cleo

Solo Deuce también había notado ese cambio de personalidad de sus amigos pero se reservo su opinión, yo me acerque a mi primo y le pregunte si estaba bien a lo que el dijo por señas que si, palmeo mi espalda diciéndome un:

-no te preocupes-

Clawd se acercaba a mi mirándolo

-bailaron muy bien

-si..que mala suerte que se resbalo

-asi es-me contesto el-bien men, es mi turno

-con quien bailaras?-pregunte curioso

El sonido local llamo a la siguiente pareja que no era otra mas que Clawd y Lala, ella lucia divina, con un vestido en sus típicos colores rosa y negro,pequeña pero hermosa, sus amigas gritaban apoyándola,ella sonreía coqueta a todos los jueves que enseguida la amaron, ambos bailaron, super bien! Mas la gracia y carisma de Lala fueron lo que se llevaron el baile, opaco a su novio y toda la concurrencia la adoro, en verdad que la pequeña Draculaura es la consentida de muchos por ser como una pequeña muñequita,feliz regresaron a lado de nosotros que les aplaudíamos con fuerza

-te veias prreciosa!-le felicitaba Abbey

-gracias! Que nervios!-decia la chapis sonrojada-pense que me equivocaría

-pues te veias incrrreíble!

-muchas gracias cuando llegue su turno! Salgan y bailen bonito!-

Abbey y yo sonreímos, cada vez me sentía mas nervioso, las parejas pasaban , y muchos se equivocaban, yo temblaba como gelatina mal cuajada, cuando nos nombraron, Sali de la mano de mi novia y todos gritaban emocionados, mire a mi chica y ella solo asintió, la música comenzó y baile, lo mejor posible, no se si haya sido el momento o mis maestros pero modestia aparte..lo hice de pelos! No me equivoque, no la pise, no la rasguñe y no la mordí! Que me sentí totalmente feliz cuando termino la música y yo tenia a mi novia en brazos robándole un beso, ella me abrazo emocionada diciéndome

-estoy tan orrrgullosa de ti!-

-todo lo hice por ti,nena-le conteste abrazandole mas, me sentí…el mas afortunado de todos, voltee hacia donde Kevin y Toralei estaban, creo que alegaban que esa era su música mas como pasamos primeros, ellos no pudieron participar, creo que el numero 13 si nos dio buena suerte!

Al final, sacamos el segundo lugar, pero la experiencia fue increíble, además! Deuce hablo con el hostess del Impala y nos arreglo que Clawd,Lala,Abbey y yo fueramos a comer gratis la siguiente noche, nos la pasamos increíble! Mi novia estuvo de lo mas feliz y los dos..seguimos tan enamorados como siempre

Chicos! No le tengan miedo al ridículo,..a veces es necesario hacernos pasar por bufones..para que nuestras princesas sonrían!

Y créanme..

Las chicas se enamoran mas de los que las hacen reir..

porque..si tu la haces llorar…

habemos muchos..que deseamos hacerlas sonreir..

Nos vemos y gracias por leer mi historia

HEATH BURNS…

**Gracias por seguir mis historias ^^ ame escribir acerca de Heath, me recuerda mucho a un amigo que tengo y fue quien me asesoro en esta historia, ojala y esta pareja de Heath y Abbey pronto sea una realidad porque me parecen magníficamente perfectos.**

**Con respecto a mi fic de D&C , no planeo subir capítulos tan seguido, yo siempre me he imaginado a Deuce muy hot, demasiado! ._. , como todo chico de 17 años (en mi historia es un año mayor además recuerden que mis fics se basan mas en el libro que en la serie) que esta enamorado y siendo novio de un monumento de mujer como la princesa del Nilo,mas creo que su relación no se basa solo en eso, si no en momentos realmente especiales y significativos, oigan!pobre Cleo! **

**(aunque con un novio griego yo también seria igual XD) y si, tengo un fic de ellos posterior a "La Traicion" que subiré después.**

**Asi que subiré historias de esa índole solo de vez en cuando :p**

**Espero que nos acompañen en nuestra próxima aventura que será Holt quien nos la relate, he dejado que los chicos sean quienes relaten esta vez, mas pienso seguir poniendo a nuestras amigas a contar.**

**Para los que me pidieron otro fic tipo "La Traicion" después de la historia de Hyde, vuelve mi pareja favorita, no se desesperen y muchas desean que Deuce cuente una historia, el se encargara de la penúltima de esta segunda temporada, siempre dejo a los mejores al final :p jijiji! Soy malosa.**

**Nos vemos el miércoles! Y no olviden dejarme sus hermosos comentarios, son los que me animan a escribir dia con dia y esforzarme para traerles cosas divertidas..**

**Un beso**

**REY KON**


End file.
